Situating a side airbag between an inner panel and a vehicle body reinforcement of a motor vehicle is known from EP 0 873 916 A1. In order that the side airbag can unfold, it is necessary that the inner panel can detach somewhat from the vehicle body reinforcement, in order to form a gap, through which the airbag can unfold. For this purpose, a retaining clip is permanently inserted into a retaining opening of the vehicle body reinforcement and connected via a belt to the inner panel. A maximum opening space between the inner panel and the vehicle body reinforcement is delimited by the belt. The retaining clip is implemented as hollow in the interior and has a further retaining clip in the interior, to which a web connected to the inner panel can be permanently clipped. In the clipped state of the web with the retaining clip, the opening space between the inner panel and the vehicle body reinforcement is closed. Upon unfolding of the side airbag, the unfolding airbag presses against the inner panel with such a high force that the web breaks at an intended breakpoint and the inner panel is only still connected via the belt and the retaining clip to the vehicle body reinforcement, so that the side airbag can unfold through the resulting opening space.
Such a fastening of the inner panel with the vehicle body reinforcement has the disadvantages of the complicated construction and the high repair expenditure after triggering of the side airbag.
It is at least one object of the invention to provide a fastener for an inner panel of a motor vehicle and a method for triggering a side airbag, with the aid of which simple fastening of the inner panel to a vehicle body reinforcement is possible, without increasing the repair expenditure after triggering of the airbag.